What I Want
by Angel's Dust
Summary: [complete] Dillon finds himself falling for Georgie, but can he finally get up the nerve to tell her. .[song fic].
1. prologue

This isn't your typical song fic; in it are various fitting songs. I hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue**

I sighed as my alarm buzzed through the silence of my room. I stumbled out of bed and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. Turning off my alarm, I looked at the time; it was 7:00. I was up at 7:00 on a Saturday morning. There was something seriously wrong with that. This would definitely be the last time I forgot to turn off my alarm. Knowing I would never be able to fall back asleep, I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and headed to my bathroom for a shower. 

Within half an hour I was ready to go. I figured: there's nothing else to do here, so why not go for a walk?__

_Who knows, maybe I'll get lost, _I thought to myself, smirking slightly. At the moment, that sounded like the best idea I'd ever had. What did I have to lose? Oh, right! _Nothing_. 

I ran down the stairs and headed for the door. I noticed how dark the house was, all the lights off and everyone sleeping. The servants didn't get in until eight, therefore I was all alone. I smiled at the thought, but continued to the door. I was greeted by a cool breeze and the warm sun. I stepped out and started my journey to the unknown.


	2. part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or any characters used in this story. The songs are [in order] by Ani DiFranco [Untouchable Face]; Staind [It's Been Awhile]; and Avril Lavingne [Things I'll never say]

-----------------

**Part 1**

            Two hours later, I arrived at Kelly's. I'd walked around town several times by now. I'd tried my best _not_ to think of _her._ Unfortunately, I was failing miserably. In my journey around town, I'd managed to pass _her_ house on **four** separate occasions. The last time, I'd even contemplated knocking on her door- seeing if she was up. That was when I decided to stop at Kelly's. Perhaps distract myself for awhile. Maybe, I could stop thinking of Georgie Jones for even a spilt second.

            [_…and who am I? That I should be vying for your touch? Who am I? I bet you can't even tell me that much…_]__

            I sighed as I opened the door. I scanned the room. Noticing it was almost empty: only two people at the bar eating breakfast, Zander and Gia. I slid into a table in the corner furthest from them, as if hiding from the rest of the world. A petite waitress with blond hair and a pretty smile came over as I picked up my menu. 

            "Can I get you a drink to start?" she asked, beaming at me.          

            _She had to have drank at least three cups of coffee to be that perky,_ I smiled at my thoughts and looked up to meet her eyes.

            "Some orange juice, please," I requested. 

            "Sure, I'll be right back," and with that, she started away. My eyes returned to the menu. 

            I'd read through all the choices three times, including descriptions, by the time my juice arrived. "Decide what you want?" she asked me. 

            "I'll have the pancakes," I reply. 

            "Good choice," she tells me, nodding her head as she copies it down on her notepad. I pulled the glass of juice up to my lips to drink from as my eyes landed on the phone booth in the corner. 

            Memories flooded my mind. I gave an off-center smile at my reminiscence: Georgie practically jumping me. I chuckled, so quietly my own ears barely heard it, as I played that moment over and over in my head. I had replayed that kiss so many times. A smile tugged at the sides of my mouth. My mind drifted forward to 'kissing practice' with Georgie. I forgot about the reasons and focused solely on how it felt. I knew she didn't feel the same, but somehow, I wished she could. 

            [_…it's been a while, but I can still remember just the way you taste…_]

            I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice anyone else come in until I heard a voice. 

            "Dillon?" I glanced up to see Georgie Jones standing by my seat. 

            "Georgie, hi…" I greeted her as she sat down across the table from me. "You're up early."

            "I could say the same for you," she countered.

            I smirked; she knew I never got up before at least eleven on Saturdays. I was caught. "Yeah…I forgot to turn off my alarm last night and I couldn't get back to sleep," I admitted to her.

            She laughed at me. "Genius, Dillon." I loved the way she said my name. 

            "You hungry?" I asked her.

            "Umm…" she thought for a moment, "Yeah, a little."

            "Are you going to get something or did you just come down here to accompany me?" I joked. She smiled once more. It was then I saw the waitress coming over with my food. 

            "Here you are," the waitress said to me, placing the pancakes in front of me. "Can I get you something?" she asked Georgie.

            "I'll just have the same as him," Georgie told her while looking at me. The waitress left once more. 

            "So," I started, not sure what to say exactly. 

            [_…I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pulling' at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head cause I feel so nervous, trying' to be so perfect cause I know you're worth it…_]

            "So," Georgie mimicked. "How's life been lately? I feel like we haven't spoken in forever…"

            I looked up at her, "Oh, it's just great. Peachy, actually." The sarcasm in my tone was overwhelming. 

            She looked into my eyes, questioningly, "What's wrong?" 

            I shook my head, "Nothing. Forget it." Georgie shrugged it off.

            "Aren't you going to start in on your food?" she asked curiously, eying my plate.

            "I figured I'd be polite and wait for your food to come," I responded. I hoped that would earn me a few points with her.

            She smiled at him, "That's so sweet." I smiled back at her, wondering if I should ever tell her how I felt. Curious as to how she'd react.


	3. part 2

disclaimer: i don't own the characters or the songs. songs by evan & jaron [crazy for this girl]; third eye blind [never let you go]; & beach boys [don't worry baby]  
  
Part 2  
  
We were in the middle of a conversation when we heard Lucas and Maxie come in. I wasn't sure if that was good or not, but Georgie wasn't giving me many signals. All I could see was her smiling at Lucas, in a pathetic attempt for his attention. I couldn't help but feel anger run though me. She was so blind to what was right in front of her. To me. To how I felt about her.  
  
[.would you look at her as she looks at me she's got me thinkin' about her constantly but she don't know how I feel and as she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl.]  
  
How I was the one who liked, maybe even loved, her. I didn't even know anymore.  
  
All I knew? I was once again after the untouchable. The one girl who I could never possibly get.  
  
[.There's every good reason for letting you she's sneaky and smoked out and it's starting to show I never let you go.]  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Georgie call my name. "Dillon!"  
  
"Sorry. What?" I asked, still coming back from my thoughts.  
  
"We have to go." she drifted off, giving me a look as if I shouldn't argue.  
  
"Right. Yeah." I started to stand, not exactly sure where we were going, but I wasn't going to complain.  
  
We walked out of Kelly's before I stopped Georgie. "Where are we going?" I questioned as I grabbed Georgie by the wrist, turning her around.  
  
She looked to my eyes, "Umm. anywhere." I gave her a questioning look before she continued on, "I don't care. The park, movies, back to my house."  
  
"What's wrong?" I noticed the look in her eyes, as if she was holding back tears. I pulled her into a half hug and directed her down the walkway.  
  
She sighed softly and stopped. Turning to me, she replied, "Its Lucas." Anger flashed through me, if he did anything to her. "Nothing major," she told me, noticing the change in my face. "I just don't want to be around him and Maxie anymore. it's. so depressing." she looked down. "I guess I finally realized that I'll never have him, so I have to let him go. But, for right now, I don't want to see him. Or Maxie. Especially not together."  
  
I was amazed at her feelings. All the times I'd told her Lucas didn't deserve her; I never thought I'd finally break through. "What brought on this sudden change of heart?" I asked, curious.  
  
When Georgie didn't answer, I realized that there were tears flowing down her cheeks. I encaptured her in a hug. "It's okay," I told her.  
  
"I saw Lucas." she sniffled out, "I saw Lucas kiss Maxie."  
  
I only hugged her closer to me. What else could I do? "I'm so sorry, Georgie." I started to say, getting cut off.  
  
"No, it's okay. Really," I wiped a tear away from her cheek as she continued to speak, "I knew he liked Maxie. Everyone knew he liked Maxie. You told me on various occasions, he wasn't any good." Great, I thought, I was a part of this. I was one of the reasons she's hurting so badly. "It's okay, though. I'll get over him. I mean, who am I to think I could get Lucas, really. It was just stupid crush."  
  
"Stop," I whispered. She looked up into my eyes. "Just, stop." I told her, stepping closer. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't think my mind was even working. but, before I could comprehend what was going on I realized I'd leaned in to kiss her.  
  
[.Well it's been building up inside of me for oh I don't know how long; I don't know why but I keep thinking something bound to go wrong.]  
  
I remembered the softness of her lips. I could taste the remains of her strawberry lipgloss. It was then I realized what I had done. I'd kissed her. I slowly pulled back, regretfully so, wanting to return my lips to hers again. It was then fear greeted me.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I told her, avoiding eye contact. "Umm. I. umm. I have to go." I knew my excuse was pathetic. I just had to get out of there. 


	4. part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or characters. Songs by: Jewel [Foolish Games]; & Tonic [You Wanted More] Sorry this is so short. I'll make up for it next time. Promise! Anyway, enjoy. ----------------  
  
Part 3  
  
"Dillon! Wait!" Georgie sped up to catch me. I eventually relented, realizing she wasn't going to give up. "Dillon," she gasped, out of breath from running. I couldn't look her in the eyes, as much as I wanted. I waited quietly, staring at the ground as Georgie caught her breath. "Dillon," she repeated once again, "What was that?"  
  
I felt my cheeks burn and looked up slightly. I didn't speak, though. "Dillon," she spoke softly to me, placing a hand on my cheek. I felt my heart race inside. I finally looked into her eyes, trying to hold my emotions back. "What is up with you?"  
  
[.Well in case you failed to notice in case you failed to see this is my heart bleeding before you this is me down on my knees.]  
  
"You just don't get it, do you?" I asked her sharply. It came out rather hostile, which I didn't mean to do. She just stared into my eyes, confusion overtaking her. I placed a hand to my head and sighed. "Georgie," I said, thinking over my words, "I." I started but didn't know if I could say it.  
  
"You what, Dillon?" she questioned me, as if she already knew.  
  
I breathed a deep sigh once again. She wouldn't rest until I said it. "Georgie." I started slowly, "I can't do this. I'm sorry. Just let it be, please." I'd chickened out. I was such a wuss sometimes.  
  
[.I don't know when I got bitter but love is surely better when it's gone.]  
  
With that, I walked away again. Only this time, Georgie didn't stop me. 


	5. part 4

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters or songs... songs by: third eye blind [can't get away]; & norah jones [don't know why]  
--------------------  
  
**Part 4**  
  


I ended up at the pier of all places. I sat on the wooden ground, hands on the edges. I wanted to jump in the water and swim away. I'd messed everything up. I lost control for a few seconds and probably ruined a whole friendship. The only good thing I had going for me in this god-forsaken town.   
  


  
[…I miss the way it was before no one even knew me your eyes looked right through me…]  
  


  
I wondered if there had been someone else in there that day. The day we first met; the day Georgie practically jumped me. I wondered if there was someone else there, would she have still chosen me? Although, I didn't regret any of our kisses; in fact, I believe I savored them, as if they'd always be rare.   
  


I sighed, angry at myself. Why did I have to be so stupid? She'd chased me down to talk about it: sort things out, and what do I do? I flip out. I run away. What is wrong with me? I've never been like that in the past…   
  


  
I'd been on the pier for a few hours before getting up. There was something calming about having only water in front of me and the thoughts in my mind around. Something soothing. I can't ignore my feelings for Georgie anymore, I realized, but at the same time, as much as I want to get away, hide even, from her, I don't want to. I can't stay away from her… I was beginning to confuse myself.   
  


Standing, I started back to the sidewalk.   
  
  


Upon turning a corner, I heard voices and held back. I stretched my head around to see Georgie standing with her back to me. She was arguing with Lucas. I started to listen. "Georgie, I'm just trying to help you," Lucas told her. Help her with what? I thought to myself.   
  


"I know that, Lucas. I'm not an idiot! I just don't get why? We've been over this: Dillon is just a friend. My best friend, nevertheless, and nothing you say will change that!"   
  


"Georgie…" he began, "Just listen to me. Dillon is bad news. Alright? All he'll do is bring you down with him. Don't you get that? He's no good!" I felt a stream of anger flow through me.   
  


Even though I couldn't see Georgie, I knew she had tears welding in her eyes. Lucas had done nothing but harm her, especially lately, and now he was 'looking out for her'? There was something else there. There had to be. I glanced over to see what was happening, the silence between them wasn't usual for a fight.  
  


I saw Lucas place a hand on Georgie's cheek, stepping closer to her. He looked her up and down. "I'm just trying to help, Georgie…"   
  


She turned her head away from him. I saw a tear escape her eye and travel down her soft cheek. I fought the temptation to come out and hit Lucas for hurting her so much. "I know," Georgie's voice was soft in the air. I almost missed it, myself. Lucas leaned forward, kissing her cheek.  
  


"I'll see you later kiddo, alright?" Georgie just nodded as he left. I fell onto the wall at my back, fight another urge.   
  
  


[...something has to make you run; I don't know why I didn't come...]   
  
  


I suppressed the urge to run to Georgie and hold her. I stood there, while I heard her soft cry in the late afternoon. Then, after a few moments, I heard her footsteps, soft in my direction. I stepped back, cleared my face, and started forward again.


	6. part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or the characters. Songs by: Michelle Branch [where are you now?]; Michelle Branch [tuesday morning]; Remy Zero [smile]

**Part 5**

My eyes were set on my shoes as I walked toward Georgie. I was almost fully passed her when she called out to me. "Dillon?" 

            I froze and looked up. I didn't want to speak at the moment. She smiled softly at me. I could see the red in her eyes, even with the sun setting in the background. I knew what she wanted. And I didn't want to deal with it again.

            [..._maybe i'd be better on my own, no one ever seems to understand me it's easier for me to be alone, but there's still a piece of me that feels so empty_...]

            "Where have you been?" she asked me. 

            I sighed lightly. "Around," I told her, looking back to a spot on the walk. I didn't want to do this. I really didn't want to do this… 

            "What's wrong?" she asked me, lightly. I glanced into her eyes, slightly shocked; no one had ever asked me that. Not for months. 

            "Why does something have to be wrong?" I countered.

            Georgie squinted and looked into my eyes. I could tell she was trying to comprehend why I was doing what I was. "Dillon?" she asked softly.

            I didn't respond. I just started to walk again. I just wanted to get away from her before I did something else stupid. Like kiss her… again. 

            [..._If I had known then that these things happen would they have happened with you..._]

            This time, she just let me go. Part of me desired her to chase after me again. A small piece of me wanted her to run after me. I wanted to hold her, hug her, and maybe even kiss her. I wanted to know that the next time I did, she wasn't going to think about Lucas, or how strange it was. I wanted to make sure she knew how I felt about her. Only, I knew I could never tell her. 

            [… _I may not smile as you turn and walk away,_ _my heart just falls on every word you say but I will not fight 'cause you will listen..._]

            _How could I be such an idiot_? I wondered. _Why am I running away from the only one I ever cared about?_


	7. part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or songs. Songs by: oasis [wonderwall]; oasis [wonderwall]; ozzy osbourne [no more tears]

**Part 6**

It was almost ten-thirty when I passed by her house. I stopped right outside, debating myself. Finally, after a minute or so, I started up the grass towards Georgie's window. On the way I grabbed some pebbles from the flowerbed outside and started tossing them at her window.

            I know this is so typical. In every movie, the dashing young prince tries to 'woo' his princess by standing outside her window, throwing pebbles. 

            I saw a light go on briefly before a shadow came across the room. The light was turned off before drawing the blinds and opening the window. "Dillon?" I heard a weary voice call. 

            I smiled. "Sorry," I called out quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you…"

            "Hold on," she told me, holding a finger up. "I'll be right down…" And with that, she closed the window and walked away. I smiled and walked closer to the front of her house. 

            [..._I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now...]_

            I heard the door faintly open in the night. I started forward again, toward the noise. As I got to the side of the house, I ran into Georgie. She was still dressed in her pajama pants, I could tell, but she'd changed into a different shirt. I smirked. "Sorry if I woke you…" I began again. I could make out a faint smile on her lips. 

            "Don't worry about it, you didn't." she told me. "So…" she looked up at me, "What are you doing here?"

            "Umm…" I stumbled. _Why am I here?_ I wondered. "I just… umm… wanted to apologize about earlier… I don't know what came over me. I was a complete idiot…" There was a faint voice in the back of my head, harassing me, "_Tell her! Tell her!"_

            "Is that it?" She asked, I could see a little curiosity sparkle in her eyes from the moon. 

            "Well…" I began, "No…" She stood patiently, waiting for me to continue. "I'm not sure how exactly to tell you this…"

            "So just say it," Georgie responded. 

            I took a deep breath in. 

            [..._I said maybe you're gonna be the one who saves me? and after all you're my wonderwall...]_

            "I… umm… well…" She stepped closer to me.

            "Spit it out," she laughed.

            I nodded. "Yeah. I, um…" I cleared my throat. _Wow, is she close or what? That wasn't helping. "I think I'm falling for you Georgie. I mean- err- I have… Well, kinda… and… umm… Yeah. I need to go…" I started to move my foot as she grabbed my hand. _

            [..._believe me when I say in love I think I'm falling here...]_

            "Dillon," humor in her voice, "Hey. Its okay…"

            I can't say why I did what I did next, but nevertheless it happened. I stepped closer, so there was barely air between us, and leaned in. I kissed her softly on the lips for a moment. 

            Pulling back, I looked at her face again, shinning in the moonlight, her eyes still closed; I examined the look of bliss on her face. "I have to go," I told her, and ran off into the dark. 


	8. part 7

wow. so, i'm sorry i haven't updated in forever. i've been so busy. plus, i've had the worst writers block. so, anyway, here's the next piece to the story.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own the GH, the characters, or the songs used. songs by: natalie imbruglia [torn]; & sister hazel [your winter]  
  
Part 7  
  
I wasn't home until midnight. Let me just say, sneaking into my own residence, not exactly fun. After having tripped on the steps and falling down the flight in the main hall, I wasn't in the best mood. I blamed the kiss I'd shared with Georgie for it. I prayed no one woke as I tip-toed to my room and closed the door. I didn't bother with the turning on the light as I changed and slipped into bed, drifting off.  
  
[...have you ever wondered, why I'm always alone when you're in my dreams...]  
  
I already knew what my dreams would center on tonight.  
  
It was eleven in the morning when I finally woke up. I sat up in bed, yawning. My thoughts fell back to the night before, in Georgie's yard. Smiling, I stepped out of bed to get a shower and dress.  
  
The doorbell rang as I headed down the steps. The butler answered and I heard a voice that made me stop in my tracks.  
  
"Is Dillon here?" A tiny voice asked. What was she doing here? I thought as I stepped into the hall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, rather coldly.  
  
"Dillon! Hi!" Maxie stepped toward me. "I need to talk to you. its important."  
  
"About what?" I questioned. Last I'd checked, I wasn't on Maxie's favorites list.  
  
"Georgie" She didn't seem very comfortable. "Come on, we'll go to Kelly's and talk there." I nodded. Still, I can't tell you why I'd said yes; or even why Maxie had shown up where I lived. I guess because Georgie was involved.  
  
We sat at Kelly's a few minutes later and looked at the menu's in silence. "Can I help you?" The waitress from yesterday asked.  
  
"I'll have a hamburger and coffee," Maxie told her.  
  
"And for you?" she asked, turning to me.  
  
"Umm. I have a cheeseburger and coke," I told her.  
  
"Alright. Those'll be right up," she told us, and walked back toward the kitchen.  
  
We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke. "What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Maxie sighed. "Are you and my sister dating?"  
  
I felt shock overcome my face. I shook my head side to side, "No. What on earth gave you that idea?"  
  
[...you read my eyes just like your diary...]  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned closer before speaking. "Dillon, I saw you two last night." she continued after seeing the look of confusion on my face. "I know that you came by last night. I was still up. I heard the pebbles. I know I shouldn't have, but I looked out and I saw you kiss Georgie. Why did you run away afterwards?" I just shook my head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Maxie looked at me for a moment before continuing. "Dillon," she sighed. "Dillon, Georgie likes you. Okay? When she came back upstairs, I bumped into her in the hallway," She paused momentarily, "Dillon," I looked at her, "she looked so happy. I can't even explain how happy she was..."  
  
"Here's your food," the waitress said, placing out orders in front of us.  
  
"She was?" I asked, not believing Maxie in the least.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, picking up her burger and starting to eat. I did the same. 


	9. part 8

so, i'm done, finally. sorry it took so long. disclaimer: i don't own GH or the characters. the songs are by: santana [why don't you & i]; & jason mraz [the remedy].  
  
Part 8  
After my lunch with Maxie, I wasn't sure what to do. Yesterday was one of the most confusing days of my entire life, and today didn't seem to be getting any better. I walked down toward the docks, with the idea of relaxing. Try to clear my mind and such. As a came closer to the edge of the pier, though, I noticed a small body sitting silently. "Hello?" I asked, I couldn't make out who it was, but I could tell now that it was a girl.  
The girl turned to face me. "Dillon?" I squatted down, becoming face to face with none other than Georgie Jones. I watched her face as a faint smile started to appear. "What are you doing here?"  
I smiled back at her. "I'm not sure exactly," I told her. Honestly, I really wasn't. "To think, I guess."  
She nodded and looked away. "Yeah. Me too." I looked up at the sky for a moment, taking in the dark clouds. It looked like rain would start falling any second now. "So.umm." Georgie began, I looked back to her. "We should probably talk about last night." I felt my cheeks blush slightly as a held back a smirk. Thoughts of kissing her had come rushing back at her comments.  
I sat down next to her as I spoke, "Yeah. um, about that." I couldn't find the words to say.  
  
[...everything i say to you it comes out wrong never comes out right...]  
  
"Umm." I continued, feeling more stupid by the moment. "Well, I, uh, wanted to apologize for that." I looked to the water beneath us. "It was completely out of line for me to kiss you. I don't know what came over me exactly."  
"Dillon." Georgie interrupted me. "It's okay." I looked over to her. I felt a drop of water on my arm as she spoke. "It's just that. well, honestly, I'm as or more confused than I was before as to what we are and how I feel and I'm not sure I know anything anymore. I mean, are we just friends? Are we more? Are we friends who just happen to keep kissing each other? I mean." She sighed. "I just don't know what to think anymore."  
I took a deep breath and let it out before I answered her. "Georgie," I spoke softly. The sprinkling of rain now turning into a small drizzle; neither of us moved, though. "I don't know how you feel, but I can say one thing. I'm falling for you. And, I don't want to mess up the only good thing I have going for me in this town. So, I guess, it's all up to you now." The rain was coming down faster now, harder. I stood up and looked at her for a moment before starting to walk away.  
I'd gotten to the end of the dock before I heard my name being called. I turned just in time to see Georgie run into me, making me lose my balance slightly and stumble back. As we fell to the ground, she leaned closer, pressing her lips to mine.  
  
[...after this the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast...]  
  
The rain poured around us as I finally realized what'd happened. I opened my eyes to see Georgie lying on top of me and burst into laughter. She rolled off me and I sat up, still chuckling. I looked at her as her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled, her eyes darting everywhere but me.  
I moved my hand to her cheek and laughed again. I waited for her to look into my eyes before I said anything. When she finally did, I gazed back, a grin on my face. "So, what does that mean?" I joked. She laughed slightly as I leaned in and kissed her. 


End file.
